<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дела государственной важности by Mariuelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937505">Дела государственной важности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle'>Mariuelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Netflix, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наследный принц Ли Чанг стоит посреди площади, подготовленной для казни, сырая, липкая грязь чавкает под его ногами.<br/>Он в белом хлопковом одеянии, свежий, чистый и решительный.<br/>Он возвращает людям надежду одним только взглядом, одним взмахом руки.</p><p>Мин Чи-Рок отдает свою жизнь в руки принца, не задумываясь, как только видит его.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Chi-rok/Prince Lee Chang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дела государственной важности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Таймлайн - после отречения Ли Чанга в 6 серии 2 сезона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Добровольное отречение от престола – не та вещь, которую можно провернуть быстро, безболезненно и без последствий.</p><p>Новорожденный король Ли находится в том нежном возрасте, когда ему затруднительно не только решать накопившиеся дворцовые проблемы, но и вообще выражать свои эмоции как-то иначе, кроме требовательного плача.</p><p>Потому первой проблемой, которая ложится на плечи принца Ли Чанга – вечного принца, принца без королевства теперь – становится поиск достойной кормилицы для короля-младенца. Чанг справляется неожиданно быстро – командир Мин Чи-Рок по его приказанию – просьбе? – отправляется за девушкой в тот же день.</p><p>Чанг не может усидеть на месте. Выходит во двор королевской резиденции следом за командиром, и Чи-Рок, отдающий последние короткие распоряжения своим людям, наблюдает неверяще, как королевский наследник, царственная особа, возится с его конем, расчесывает черную гриву узкими пальцами, оглаживает тугие бока.</p><p>Конь оказывается не против принимать ласку.<br/>
Чи-Рок оказывается не против полюбоваться этой неожиданной стороной принца.</p><p>Но дело не ждет. Страна вряд ли будет благодарна им, если они заморят юного короля голодом.</p><p>– Позаботься об этой кормилице так, как заботился бы о своей королеве, – просит Чанг, задерживая в руках поводья коня Чи-Рока. </p><p>На плечах принца хоть и изысканно расшитый, но простой – не королевский – ханбок, на высоких белых скулах алеют заживающие – не королевские – ссадины, в глазах тревога. Чи-Рок прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать того, за что ему все еще могут отсечь голову. В отношении своей королевы – королевы-убийцы – он заботился только о том, как бы скорее доказать ее вину в смертях женщин и их новорожденных девочек.</p><p>Голова на плечах все еще нужна Чи-Року. А Чи-Рок нужен принцу.<br/>
Во всяком случае, сейчас.</p><p>Поэтому он только склоняется почтительно, убеждается, что Чанг нехотя отпускает поводья и отходит в сторону на безопасное расстояние, подальше от копыт, и пришпоривает коня. Если Чанг требует того, Чи-Рок позаботится о кормилице для младенца – но не как о собственной королеве, а как заботился бы о Его Высочестве.</p><p>Чанг провожает его долгим взглядом – или его полюбившегося принцу коня – стоя в своей белоснежной обуви на тщательно вычищенном от крови песке двора, и Чи-Рок сохраняет этот взгляд в своей памяти.<br/>
На случай, если что-то пойдет не так.</p><p>Девушка, выбранная принцем на роль королевской кормилицы, оказывается совсем юной – круглолицей, с глазами, огромными, как у лани, и искусанными в кровь губами. Она выглядит болезненной и очень напуганной. Чи-Рок тактично отводит глаза от багровых следов синяков на тонкой шее, пока будущая кормилица идет к повозке неуверенными шагами. Если она была одной из верных соратников «принца-предателя», попытка удушения – это меньшее зло, которое могло с ней случиться.</p><p>Солдаты Чи-Рока – его лучшие люди, за исключением тех, которых командир предусмотрительно оставляет защищать принца, – выстраиваются вокруг девушки непроницаемым кругом, попробовал бы кто прорваться внутрь, и Чи-Рок кивает коротко в ответ на неуверенный поклон и испуганный взгляд будущей кормилицы.</p><p>– Мой господин, – говорит она очень тихо, как будто ветер шелестит листьями. – Мой господин…</p><p>У девушки в глазах тысячи вопросов, но ни один так и не срывается с губ. </p><p>Чи-Рок не настаивает.</p><p>– Защитить вас – приказ принца, – говорит он мягко. – Я доставлю вас во дворец, вам не нужно ничего бояться, пока я и мои люди здесь.</p><p>Чи-Рок сделает все от него зависящее – и не зависящее – чтобы исполнить приказ принца в точности, и должно быть, девушка видит это в его взгляде, потому что, сидя в паланкине на мягких подушках, выглядит уже не такой испуганной.</p><p>***</p><p>Чанг встречает их на крыльце своего бывшего дворца – самого укрепленного места на случай новой вспышки заразы, шагает навстречу быстрым шагом, когда Чи-Рок спрыгивает с коня и кланяется. </p><p>У принца под веками залегли круги – темные и глубокие – будто он не спал всю ту ночь, что люди Чи-Рока были в пути, но в глазах сияет благодарность, неприкрытая, ясная.</p><p>От этого взгляда, полного незаслуженного Чи-Роком доверия, ему больно почти физически.<br/>
Чи-Рок не обольщается на свой счет. Он умеет только выслеживать цель и искать справедливость, даже если для этого придется причинять боль.</p><p>– Она в порядке? – спрашивает принц, движением руки останавливая Чи-Рока от поклона. Всматривается внимательно в лицо командира, повторяет все с той же тревогой. – Ты в порядке?</p><p>На миг Чи-Рок всерьез задумывается, насколько этикет позволяет сообщить принцу, что это вовсе не он здесь выглядит так, будто не отдыхал уже вечность.<br/>
Насколько этикет позволяет ему не склонять голову почтительно, стоя с принцем плечом к плечу, на равных.<br/>
Насколько этикет позволяет не падать ниц благоговейно, когда принц кладет теплую руку на плечо Чи-Рока, заглядывает в глаза беспокойно.</p><p>– Все в порядке, мой господин, – говорит Чи-Рок почтительно – и почти не лукавит.</p><p>Он едва успел подсчитать все понесенные потери среди своих людей в битве с зараженными. Его не перестают беспокоить по ночам ноющие раны от зубов, полученные на озере, и кошмары, в которых он заражается и убивает всех, кто ему дорог.<br/>
Он все еще не может подавить в себе переживания из-за несправедливости того, что не видит единственного короля, которому хотел бы поклониться, на престоле Чосона.</p><p>Но Чанг улыбается – устало и благодарно – и значит, все действительно в порядке.</p><p>Девушка, покинувшая паланкин, бросается перед Чангом на землю, песок брызгами, острыми капельками вылетает из-под ее стукнувших оземь коленей, и Чанг кидается перехватить ее, поднять спешно, смотрит со странной смесью вины и боли. </p><p>Чи-Рок вновь отводит взгляд.<br/>
Некоторые вещи не для его глаз. И не для его понимания.</p><p>Чанг находит его вечером. Сам.<br/>
Садится рядом, наблюдает рассеянно и отвлеченно, как Чи-Рок чистит меч. Отпускает какую-то неловкую шутку, не слишком умело – Чи-Рок даже не сразу понимает, что это вообще была шутка.<br/>
И рассказывает скомканную историю о своем бывшем охраннике Му-Ёне. О стрелах в его спине и обагренном кровью снеге. О девушке, оставшейся вдовой.</p><p>О предательстве.</p><p>– Я простил бы его, – говорит Чанг очень ровно – слишком ровно – и Чи-Рок видит отражение его слез на лезвии вычищенного до блеска меча. Сердце Чи-Рока, так редко подводящее своего хозяина, в этот раз словно пытается вырваться из груди. – Я простил бы предательство. Если бы он остался жив.</p><p>Чи-Рок ни за что не скажет этого Чангу – ему все еще дорога голова на плечах – но встреть он охранника принца раньше, тот пожалел бы, что предал.</p><p>Чи-Рок никогда не собирался связывать себя с кем-либо настолько сильными узами, что они могли бы заставить его пойти против собственных устоев и принципов. У него нет семьи, его единственная семья – его солдаты. Но они скорее отдадут свои жизни сами, чем позволят командиру переступить через себя ради них.</p><p>Поправка последних дней, требующая внесения в личный кодекс Чи-Рока.<br/>
У него нет семьи, есть только его солдаты.<br/>
И Его Высочество, Ли Чанг.</p><p>***</p><p>Мин Чи-Рок отдает свою жизнь в руки принца, не задумываясь, как только видит его.</p><p>Интуиция, выработанная годами службы, не подводила его еще не раз. И она молчит благоговейно, едва принц появляется на месте, где должна состояться казнь Чи-Рока и семей солдат корпуса командира Ли Ган-Юна.</p><p>Королева Чо – маленькая, тоненькая, хрупкая, черты лица словно выточены из хрусталя – выглядит как дивный ангел. Но веет от нее темным, прогнившим насквозь, солено-кровавым.</p><p>Наследный принц Ли Чанг стоит посреди площади, подготовленной для казни, сырая, липкая грязь чавкает под его ногами.<br/>
Он в белом хлопковом одеянии, свежий, чистый и решительный.<br/>
Он возвращает людям надежду одним только взглядом, одним взмахом руки.</p><p>И Чи-Рок просит дать ему меч – чтобы отправиться во дворец с принцем.<br/>
Чтобы оказать поддержку принцу.</p><p>Чтобы защитить принца.</p><p>***</p><p>Кровавое окончание эпохи правления клана Хэвон-Чо и воцарение в стране надежды в лице юного короля Ли, «истинного наследника престола», невинного и светлого, как весеннее утро, вовсе не означает, что у Чи-Рока уменьшается объем забот.</p><p>Напротив.</p><p>Его люди догоняют и обезвреживают покинувших крепость сторонников королевы очень быстро. Те стараются сопротивляться, надо отдать им должное, но Чи-Рок отбирал в свой отряд только лучших.<br/>
К нему присоединяются также командир Ли Ган-Юн – молчаливый и преданный принцу едва ли не больше, чем кто-либо, – и этот парнишка Ён-Син – ловкий, быстрый и юркий, как лесной зверек, и обращающийся с ружьем так, словно родился с ним в руках. Чи-Рок умеет ценить чужое боевое мастерство и честно жалеет даже, что не встретил Ён-Сина раньше.</p><p>Немудрено, что их отряд отлавливает мятежников – как коты крыс в амбаре с зерном – за считанные дни.</p><p>В самом дворце с людьми, все еще верными королеве – вернее, должно быть, сказать, призраку королевы – справиться оказывается еще проще. Придворных дам и евнухов королевы, спрятавшихся от заразы, Чи-Рок отсеивает от общей массы дрожащих и поклоняющихся юному королю Ли придворных в первые же несколько часов после того, как озеро очищено от зараженных. </p><p>Принц Чанг даже не успевает переодеться во что-либо менее – хм – окровавленное, когда Чи-Рок является к нему с донесением. Держится за раненое плечо и смотрит благодарно.</p><p>Что ж. Предатели доставлены во дворец, а значит, вся основная работа с ними только впереди.</p><p>Самая грязная работа.</p><p>Дворец все еще полноправно принадлежит Чангу – несмотря на то, что юный король уже был вынесен в туго спеленутом коконе из парчи и золотой бахромы на крыльцо и торжественно показан народу. И потому помещение, спешно оборудованное ближайшими людьми Чи-Рока под пыточную, Чанг находит с редкостной пронырливостью, не хуже самых лучших ищеек королевского командования.</p><p>И конечно же, входит без стука. Он же принц.</p><p>– Чи-Рок, ты здесь? – в пыточной пыльно, темно, Чанг щурится подслеповато, закрывает рот брезгливо рукавом черного ханбока. – Я искал тебя…</p><p>А потом солдат королевы, прикованный к стулу, так невовремя кричит, и Чанг замирает на месте, хватается за меч.</p><p>– Что здесь...? – в его голосе тревога – почти испуг – и Чи-Рок ясно читает между строк «зараза? нападение?» – Чи-Рок?</p><p>Чи-Рок никогда не хотел быть причиной того, что голос принца будет вновь звучать испуганно.</p><p>Его люди застывают нерешительно, не решаясь ни продолжать пытку, ни падать ниц перед принцем. Железный прут в руках одного из солдат, так и не вынутый из огня, пахнет кисло и горько, на все помещение.</p><p>Чи-Рок подходит бесшумно, кладет ладонь успокаивающе – насколько это возможно – на руку принца, держащуюся за рукоять меча, чувствует, как напряжены пальцы Его Высочества – и пересчитать можно все его косточки.</p><p>За прикосновение к принцу полагается отсечение руки. Так тому и быть, должно быть.</p><p>– Мой господин, – говорит Чи-Рок мягко, и Чанг смотрит на него так, словно не узнает. И не доверяет. – Давайте выйдем отсюда.</p><p>Чанг слушается неожиданно покорно, позволяет вести себя к выходу – даже нагибает голову послушно у выхода, чтобы не стукнуться лбом о притолоку. За спиной принца Чи-Рок подает своим людям знак продолжать.</p><p>Это его работа в конце концов. Он должен делать ее хорошо.<br/>
Ради принца.</p><p>Они отходят как можно дальше от помещения пыточной – от пыли, от спертого воздуха, от криков. Чанг встряхивается как-то совершенно не по-королевски – как мокрый пес – трет высокий лоб, морщится, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.</p><p>Чи-Рок ждет терпеливо, опустив голову. Он знает, что от его одежды остро пахнет чужой кровью, а на радужке глаз, должно быть, отпечатались страдания солдат королевы.</p><p>Он готов падать на колени, если прогневил принца, стараясь его защитить.</p><p>– Это… – говорит Чанг наконец и вновь закрывает рот, словно сомневается, что подобрал правильные слова. Его губы бледные, бескровные. – Иначе нельзя, так?</p><p>Чи-Рок кивает, поднимает наконец глаза на принца. Чанг смотрит на него так, как смотрят обычно маленькие дети, прося их успокоить. Принц сражается с зараженными как лев, принц готов противостоять армии, если это поможет ему добиться правды и защитить свой народ.</p><p>Но принц Ли Чанг все же бесконечно далеко от той темной стороны обязанностей королевского командования, время которой наступает, когда предатели пойманы и требуется выбить из них необходимые сведения.</p><p>– Они не собирались говорить сами, – поясняет Чи-Рок. – Не собирались сотрудничать. Мне пришлось прибегнуть к обычной практике в таких делах, мой господин.</p><p>– Я понимаю, – отзывается Чанг, так неуверенно, будто, вопреки собственным словам, не понимает ничего. Смотрит на свою ладонь, все еще лежащую на рукояти меча, будто обнаружил ее там только сейчас, отдергивает торопливо. – Я доверяю всему, что ты делаешь, Чи-Рок. Даже таким методам.</p><p>Он тянется коснуться плеча командира, будто извиняясь за недавнюю вспышку, и тот едва подавляет желание отстраниться. Будто ладонь Чанга – белая, узкая, с тонкими аристократическими пальцами – может запачкаться в крови и боли пыточной, только коснувшись одежды Чи-Рока.<br/>
И больше никогда не очиститься.</p><p>Меньше всего Чи-Рок хочет, чтобы его принц – его король, как бы не славили, не превозносили младенца королевы – окунулся в неприглядное закулисье королевского следствия, с его пытками и чужой болью.</p><p>И больше всего Чи-Рок боится, что принц вскоре пожалеет о своих словах о доверии.</p><p>***</p><p>Принц хотел видеть Чи-Рока днем. До…инцидента с пыточной.<br/>
Потому вечером, облачившись в чистый ханбок, ополоснув лицо и руки ледяной водой, Чи-Рок отправляется искать принца сам. </p><p>Принц оказывается в собственных бывших покоях – в наскоро оборудованной детской. Он держит на руках юного короля – король спит в туго спеленутом свертке безмятежным сном любого наевшегося младенца – и смотрит, смотрит с трудноразбираемыми эмоциями на лице.</p><p>Молодая кормилица юного короля стоит у стены, в двух шагах от Чанга. Она притихшая и – Чи-Рок чувствует это, многолетний опыт службы позволяет разобрать безошибочно напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, – настороженная.</p><p>Как львица-мать, охраняющая своего львенка.</p><p>Либо поразительная ответственность и безукоризненное исполнение собственных обязанностей, либо…</p><p>«Он истинный наследник», - говорит Чанг.<br/>
Чи-Рок не имеет права сомневаться в словах своего принца.</p><p>Чи-Рок доверяет принцу.</p><p>Чанг оборачивается – то ли различив каким-то чудом бесшумные шаги командира, то ли почувствовав его присутствие – улыбается какой-то бесконечно далекой, бесконечно мягкой улыбкой. От этой улыбки – легкого, непривычного принцу, будто он не улыбался уже очень давно, движения губ – Чи-Рок теряется. Он привык иметь дело с угрозами. С чужим страхом.</p><p>Но не с подобной теплотой.</p><p>– Мой брат займет королевский престол Чосона, – говорит Чанг негромко. Ребенок возится у него в руках, задевает ручкой во сне нос принца – и в груди Чи-Рока что-то сжимается. – Настанет конец болезням и войнам, люди расправят плечи, дичь вернется в леса…</p><p>Чи-Рок должен верить в своего будущего короля – еще юного короля.</p><p>Но сейчас, прямо перед собой, он видит только одного короля.<br/>
Того, кто добровольно отрекся от престола, не пожелав убивать невинного младенца.<br/>
Того, кто обрек себя на изгнание.</p><p>Того, за кем Чи-Рок пойдет в любую битву.</p><p>Чанг смотрит ему в глаза, и юный король на его руках совершенно не по-королевски причмокивает во сне крошечным ротиком.<br/>
– Мой брат принесет мир этой стране и поведет ее к процветанию. Ты будешь заботиться о нем, Чи-Рок? – и это не вопрос и не королевский приказ.<br/>
Это просьба.</p><p>Чи-Рок склоняет голову покорно, прижимает руку с мечом к сердцу:<br/>
– Я сделаю все, чтобы позаботиться о моем короле, – обещает он – и ни в едином его слове нет лжи.</p><p>Они выходят из теплых, пропахших молоком и чистотой покоев – все еще кажущихся таким нереальным после кровавого озера раем – вместе, когда юный король возвращен в ожидающие, бережные руки кормилицы. Принц не позволяет Чи-Року, соблюдая этикет, идти на шаг позади, подстраивается, чтобы идти рядом, нога в ногу.</p><p>– Мой господин, – начинает Чи-Рок, потому что не привык молчать, когда нужно говорить. Не привык – даже если это может стоит ему жизни. Он обдумал все риски, верно? И в глазах принца нет угрозы, только любопытство. – Мне жаль, что сегодня днем вам пришлось увидеть нечто…не совсем подобающее.</p><p>Чанг бросает на него взгляд исподлобья, вздыхает глубоко:<br/>
– Как я и сказал. У меня нет причин не доверять тебе и твоим…методам. У тебя есть полная власть действий, – он запинается, хмурится на какой-то короткий миг, и за глубокую тревожную морщинку, прорезавшую этот высокий лоб, Чи-Рок готов собственноручно пустить стрелу в грудь тем, кто когда-то предал доверие принца.<br/>
Даже если придется для этого их сперва воскресить. У него все же есть опыт сражения с живыми мертвецами.</p><p>Чанг замечает, должно быть, его хмурый взгляд, потому что улыбается – все еще бледно, все еще как будто давно не смеялся – и добавляет:<br/>
– Полная власть действий, пока ты действуешь в интересах Чосона, конечно. И короля.</p><p>– Разве могу я, – отзывается Чи-Рок. – Поступить иначе, мой господин. Справедливость, безопасность королевства и юного короля для меня превыше всего.</p><p>Улыбка Чанга не становится шире, она все еще слишком неуверенная, но глаза вспыхивают, теплеют, когда командир – кажется, сам подписывая себе второй за день приговор на отрубание руки – касается кончиками пальцев локтя принца. Через мягкую ткань Чи-Рок чувствует, как ускоряется биение чужого пульса, живое и стремительное:<br/>
– И ваша безопасность. Мой господин.</p><p>Чанг вздыхает. Будто все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что есть люди, готовые отдать за него жизнь.<br/>
Что ж, за эту тень застарелой боли во взгляде принца все, кто когда-либо предавал его, заслуживают получить от Чи-Рока еще и вторую стрелу.<br/>
Ему пора заводить свиток с именами и количеством стрел, должно быть.</p><p>– Чанг, – говорит принц решительно. – Зови меня Чанг, я больше не принц и к черту этикет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>